El trabajo
by Idachi
Summary: Por que odia las reuniones y su trabajo extra advertencia! lemmon, amm yaoi xD USAMex  oneshot


**Amm.. hola? xD ok no, solo quería decir… feliz… navidad? Si navidad xD bueno y happy new year po komo se diga xD, espero que les guste este pequeño one shot que hize mjuy extraño, es puro dramatismo… si claro bueno lean y den oportunidad xD **

-muy bien, la próxima sede de nuestra reunión como los G-20… aun no esta decidida…-decia con voz autoritaria… sii es DOITSU!.

-espero que esto sea bueno…-decía cierto morenito mientras estaba distraído dibujando a Alfred gordito con flechas que decía, "cerdo capitalista atte. Rusia" y "señor quiero dominar al mundo por que soy el giro!" nótese que así lo escribió.

-yo solo espero que no sea de nuevo en la casa del frog de francia…-decia UK, recordando lo fastidioso que se puso Francis este día.

Por muy extraño que sea, en los G-20 se portaban civilizados, ¿ustedes lo creen? CIVILIZADOS! Será que ya estaban hasta el tope de reuniones, la ONU, los otros con lo de la unión Europea, México y Canada por que casi cada semana tenían que juntarse para lo de las exportaciones del tratado de libre comercio, y tener que hacer una reunión por cualquier estupidez de USA, simplemente agotador, sin tener en cuenta que la mayoría de las veces ya ni dormían en su casa, si no en hoteles por tener que viajar tanto.

-mon ami, no seas tan así, que si justo yo les tengo preparado una sorpresa…-

-¿Por qué no me matas de una vez dios?...-grito de repente Mex.

Todos voltearon a el con cara de WTF, el los vio con cara de fastidio –si sigues el juego de francis van a empezar a gritar, si empiezan ustedes seguirá el señor Ludwig y depues frattelo feli gritara PASTAAAAA! Y luego seguirá romano regañando a Alemania diciendo "yo no le hago caso a machos patatas" luego España tratara de tranquilizar a romano el cual con su "fusososososo" vendrán mas gritos, ni hablar de que Rusia empezara a acosar a China, luego corea a Japón, luego se molestaran, y empezaran todos, luego Alfred con su pinche risa gritara "I´m THE HERO! NAHAHAHAHA" y me reventara el, timpano, después Brasil saliendo de aquí va a querer que lo acompañe a un lugar raro y me dejara esperando como 5 horas, luego india y sudafrica se iran a escondidas por que les dolerá la cabeza, luego se meterá Australia con su "ah…!" dramático con el señor Arthur, y ni mencionar que el idiota de argentina que me esta dejando hasta la madre de "che, te juro que si ahorita no aceptas mi desafio de futbol, seras un no se que!" que me tiene hasta la madre este pinche che boludo, y ni hablar de indonesia y turquia!... que de seguro turquia le estará enviando mensajes a grecia con el motivo de molestar, asi de que si vas a seguirle el juego, ni madres, me voy de esta pinche conferencia que mas bien si le sigues será un circo y una rutina de nunca acabar, y argentina!...-

El mencionado volteo- ¿Qué?...-

-chinga tu madre! Cabron que si me vuelves a molestar no sabes como te va!...-se paro, camino directo a la puerta, pero fue detenido por Alemania.

-¿Qué pasa?...-dijo fastidiado.

-si tanto nos conoces por que no hacemos la siguiente en tu casa…-dijo tratando de sonar compasivo.

-uhm?... a mi no me diga nada, el que se debe enterar es mi jefe sho, me voy…-imitando el acento argentino que Martín ya lo tenía hasta la madre.

Cerro la puerta de un portaso fue a la sala de al lado donde estarían los jefes de estos, entro y dijo:

-la siguiente reunión será en mi casa…-dijo lo mas calmado que podía. Las demás personas se preguntaron ¿Por qué?

Hasta que alguien valiente le pregunto.

-¿Por qué en tu casa?...-

-no lo se pregúntenle al señor Ludwig, que los tipos de al lado me tienen hasta aquí, así que ya no los quise oir y antes de que me dijeran ya me iba a salir y me paro alemania diciéndome, "¿Qué tal si en tu casa?" y dije "pos´ digale primero a mi jefe" así que namas vine pa´ decirle jefe que ya me voy que el circo de al lado me tiene fastidiado…-dicho esto se fue al hotel donde se quedaba, con su jefe.

******esa tarde*****

-que bueno que te fuiste antes…-dijo calderon entrando como si nada.

-¿Por qué?...-

-rompieron 3 ventanas media sala destruida, un incendio, fue la policía y los bomberos… si hubieras estado tu el lugar estuviera irreconocible…-dijo como si fuera caso de todos los días.

-¿Qué? Apenas se da cuenta… pff, esos payasos ya me tienen hasta el tope y mas Alfred…-

-sabes que tienes que llevarte bien con el… es tu obligación mas grande…-

-es el trabajo mas difícil de mi vida… si el bastardo no me hubiera quitado mis lentes esto no estuviera pasando…-dijo irritado.

-no me culpes, recuerda que el secreto de esa vez sigue dándose de presidente a presidente… así que yo solo sigo con la tradición gubernamental que se hizo después de la revolución…-

-me pregunto por que mi guerra no la pusieron en la historia como guerra mundial, porque prácticamente lo es, ya que fue contra Alfred, aunque perdí fue buena batalla ¿no?...-dijo mordiéndose las uñas.

-ni que lo digas, pero para que te preocupas, una batalla mas una batalla menos, conformate que tienes mejores cosas que el representante de EUA…-dijo quitándose su saco y la camiza para remplazarlos por la pijama.

-¿asi? ¿Cómo que?...-

-historia, cultura… la bandera mas hermosa del mundo…-

-eso no me sirve… el sigue siendo una potencia mundial…-

-pff… no se puede contigo verdad?...-dijo ya metiéndose en la cama de a lado de donde estaba el país.

-pues, por lo que dices no….-

-aparte… ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que esta noche tienes que _trabajar _con tu vecino…-el país solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Tsk….-

Dicho hecho se levanto con desgana de la cama, apago la tele y dio un portazo, odia tener que ir con Alfred para hacer el _trabajo _ que el idiota no le satisface hacer solo.

Ya llegando a la habitación de Alfred, vio que estaba con unos audífonos muy concentrado en la laptop que tenia ¿ese tipo no podía vivir un dia sin computador?, bueno en fin, fue directo a donde estaba el, se sento a su lado y vio que estaba jugando en línea mientras hablaba con personas, pero esta vez quería que el se muriera en el juego asi que, se acerco mas y le beso la mejilla. America se asusto tanto que casi y se le cae la compu al piso.

-ALE POR QUE HACES ESO!...-dijo a punto de que le diera un paro cardiaco.

-¬¬ que, no me habías tu dicho que es "obligatorio" que cuando llegue te reciba así o que?...-

-aah… bueno, supongo que podemos empezar… incate en el piso…-el otro obedeció poniendo su cara mas seductora posible.

-no me digas que mi querido esposo quiere que le ayude a sacar su leche…-dijo lasciva mente al rubio, el cual se sonrojo con solo verlo y oírlo.

-i exited… te necesito ya…-el otro lo miro con un poco de fastidio, asi que obto por empujarlo a la cama abrirle el molesto pantalón, el se quito el suyo antes de subirse arriba del otro, olvide mencionar, que ale andaba en pijama.

Sin necesidad de hacer nada mas, se auto penetro haciendo que el otro diera un grito de placer, y seguía con el trabajo del sube y baja, el rubio lo miro lujuriosamente, adoraba que su vecino se diera ese placer.

-hnm! A… Alfred…-gemia sonoramente haciendo que el otro se empezara a exitar mas de lo que ya estaba, desesperado el rubio sin salir de el lo volteo para quedar ariba del y hacer su trabajo, el moreno gemia sonoramente de placer mientras que el rubio trataba de llegar al extacis, no sabia cuanto pudieran seguir así. El rubio es muy exigente y no se conforma con una sola sesión, pasaron como 2 horas, habían hecho ya casi todas las posiciones posibles, pero Alfred aun no eyaculaba, en cambio el menor ya lo había hecho varias veces.

-alfred! Por favo… vor! Ya no aguanto… me vas a lastimar de nuevo…! Gah!...-

-sabes que necesito satisfacerme… es mas tienes que satisfacerme…-dijo mas que concentrado, vio en el reloj que eran casi las 7 de la mañana, por dios es tiempo se le paso volando… hasta que por fin termino dentro de Ale, el cual cayo desmayado en la cama del otro… este trabajo lo iba a matar.

-no puedo creer… que… acabas de rebasar tu record… Alfred….-dicho esto abrazo al rubio quedándose profundamente dormido.

-y las que te esperan mas adelante… cariño…-

La verdad es: tratado de gpe-hgo, todos han de decir no pos´ le quito mas de la mitas de territorio, bueno… si, pero paso algo aparte… ellos hicieron otro tratado igual mismo dia misma hora, pero eso era entre ya las personificaciones, el tratado decía mas o menos así:

…_.a ceder los lentes que representan Texas, Alta california, Luisiana, nuevo México blablablablabkla…y se pide que además de un tratado de paz, el cual este se llevara en forma de matrimonio, las representaciones de cada país deben de contraer matrimonio entre ellos para tener una alianza indestructible, aunque el otro se quiera suicidar antes de hacerlo….. y el país menor tiene que hacer lo que el otro diga….._

Así que, aunque Ale se quería suicidar, no pudo, por que es inmortal, todas las semanas desde su luna de miel fueron iguales, a pesar de que Alfred ame a iggy, se satisfacía con México… y aunque México ame a Alfred, el sabe respetar el amor, pero… el desde que se caso, no puede evitar odiar al rubio por… su primera vez en la cama el americano grito el nombre de Arthur en el orgasmo, y eso le dejo cabreado y sin sexo durante un mes, xD.

**Soy rara lo se, esto se me ocurrió… como fregados se me ocurrió ya ni se, bueno**

**Esta patética autora merece review? :3**


End file.
